


Shower Fun and Done

by Katcher



Series: And Wouldn't You Love To Love Her [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct continuation of Shower fun. Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Fun and Done

Misty smiled at Cordelia before getting to her feet and stepping back into the warm spray behind her. She bit her lip and looked at Cordelia who was still breathing hard and looking at Misty with lust and love in her eyes. Feeling devious, Misty slowly dragged her hands up her own body to toy with her nipples. Her gaze was locked with Cordelia and she giggled before dragging her nails down her own stomach to leave light red marks. She moaned loudly and smiled when Cordelia stood up and wrapped Misty in her arms.

Cordelia leaned in quickly and kissed Misty hard. She forced her tongue into the girl’s mouth eliciting a moan from the swamp witch. She nipped at Misty’s tongue and sunk her teeth into Misty’s bottom lip just hard enough for the other girl to get some pleasure from it before she pulled back with dark, almost black eyes.

“That was very naughty, Misty. You knew I was still reeling from what you did to me and now you’ve got me all flustered again. I’m sure I promised you something amazing a few moments ago and I intend to fulfill that promise right now,” Cordelia grinned mischievously before reaching a hand up to remove the detachable shower head from its resting place above them.

“I didn’t know that came apart, Delia. That’s pretty neat,” Cordelia smiled knowingly at what she was about to show the girl the shower head was capable of. She ran the spray over Misty’s hair and across her shoulders. “Umm, Delia. I’ve bathed before ya know? Your promise is fallin’ a little flat here, darlin’,” Misty laughed at her own joke and Cordelia pulled Misty into a kiss. She nudged her foot between the swamp witch’s and pushed her feet apart. Misty got the hint and placed her feet apart while still kissing the Supreme. She felt Cordelia shift her arm and was curious but she figured she’d tell her eventually.

Misty gasped loudly and pulled away as soon as she felt the stream of water shoot right onto her center. Her gaze locked onto a smirking Cordelia and she moaned loudly at the constant stream of water assaulting her clit. 

“C-Cordelia. That feels so good. Oh my. How did ya ever figure this out?” She ended her question with another loud moan and placed her legs farther apart to seek as much contact as she could. Cordelia could see a blush working its way across Misty’s chest from the building orgasm and tugged the girl to sit on the seat she had previously inhabited. 

Misty sat down gratefully considering that her legs had started shaking and watched Cordelia kneel before her. She looked up into dark blue eyes and Misty whimpered bringing Cordelia back to the task at hand. She positioned the shower head yet again and reached behind her to increase the heat of the water. At the surprise temperature increase, Misty moaned out again and reached out to grab onto Cordelia’s shoulders. She dug her nails in almost painfully, but Cordelia could handle it and only leaned in to place a kiss to the inside of Misty’s thigh. Misty let out another moan and Cordelia knew she was close. She reached back again to increase the heat just a little and as the new temperature hit Misty she let her head fall back and whimpered at the feeling. 

“Delia. I’m gonna come, darlin’. I’m not gonna last another second,” Misty moaned the words out and Cordelia smiled one last time before leaning in close and nipping at Misty’s ear lobe.

“Oh, but Misty, baby. You haven’t even got to the best part yet. The shower head has different speeds,” As she said the last word she twisted the shower head and the water pulsated harder against Misty. At the feeling Misty moaned out and yelled out Cordelia’s name. Cordelia held the shower head there for a little longer before pulling it back from the girl’s sensitive center and reattaching it to the wall.

When Misty finally caught her breath she grinned up at Cordelia and asked, “How have I never tried this before?”


End file.
